


Release

by moodiful819



Series: "Kakashi in Glasses" [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Glasses, Humor, Libraries, Light Bondage, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodiful819/pseuds/moodiful819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the third day of exams, Sakura snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenity-touched (serenitytouched)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitytouched/gifts).



After days of studying and fantasizing, Sakura finally snaps.

It's the third day of her exams. Earlier that day, she finishes the written portion of her exam. Tomorrow is a break between tests, meant to give the proctors time to grade the essays and give the students a final chance to prepare for the last portion of the medical exam: the oral exam. By now, Sakura has been living off a diet of coffee, dry (possibly stale) bagels, and fermented ink. Her hands are still in a rictus of cramping aches, and pencil smudges from her notes still trail on the sides of her hands. She's tired— _exhausted_ —but most of all, she's angry.

Because she almost didn't finish her essays on time. Her jaw firms as her fists pound her thighs.

"Stupid Kakashi!" she says through gritted teeth because that jerk—that stupid, sexy, distracting jerk—had wormed himself into her head while she was taking her test. These kinds of tests were her thing! Back in the Academy, she had always been the first to finish, but instead she had trailed near the end because images of the silver-haired nin kept popping up in her head during the test. For Kami's sake, she spent fifteen minutes alone just crossing out the same lines over and over again because she kept writing "hot ass" and "hot glasses" instead of "hot ash"—not to mention the five-minutes she spent fighting (enjoying) a fantasy of her being seduced by the older man in the library alcove.

But that time is over now, and all she wants to do is crawl back into bed. She's scheduled to have a study session with Kakashi later today, but she is tired and her eyelids droop and her head is suddenly a heavy weight on her shoulders. Responsibility beckons in her ear; she needs to put in some review before Kakashi comes, needs to make some progress before she is once again hopelessly distracted by some other part of his anatomy, but her bed whispers conspiringly in her ear. With promises of soft pillows and a place to lay her troubled, weary head down, it calls to her like a siren's song. It's not even a contest in her mind as she sheds her boots and stumbles blearily towards her room. She has earned it; she has worked hard these past few weeks, diligently making up where her fantasies have caused her to stumble and fail. If she thought about it, she was merely claiming what was hers long overdue.

She feels her brain waves slow before her head even finishes making contact with her bed. Sleep will come swift and mercifully soon, but for a brief second, regret twinges in the center of her brain. However, as soon as it comes, it is snuffed out. Kakashi isn't due for another two hours, a voice in her head reasons as it gently smoothes away the wrinkles in her brow, plenty of time for her to rest and wake up to meet her study partner. In fact, she'll even get up early and make coffee for the both of them before he arrives.

And besides, it's just a nap, she tells herself. What could possibly go wrong?

Besides, she can already feel dream creep upon her. It covers her, comforting her like a blanket on a winter's day. In the back of her mind, she wonders what the dream will be, only to find herself in the familiar setting of Konoha's library. Her wrists are bound together, and instantly, Sakura knows what is happening. She should, anyway. She had this fantasy an hour ago.

Her eyes flash as they meet a familiar bi-colored stare through glass, and her lips curve challengingly in response to his smug smirk. Below it is the opened collar of his button-up shirt, the tie conspicuously missing. When she shifts her arms experimentally, he smiles at her beguilingly. They both know she could easily snap her silk bindings if she wanted to, but he'd rather her not. However, last time they played by his rules, he hadn't touched her. Or at least, not the way she wanted. Not the heated substantial electricity she needed. The closest to risqué he had come was when his fingers had skirted the hem of her bindings. Otherwise, it was only the borders where her shirt had left her skin exposed, pressing only enough to feel, but not satisfy.

He peers over his glasses at her, the shadows of mirth playing in his gaze. They would continue their game where they had left off, it appeared, and he crouches in front of her, his face hovering by hers. He is close enough to touch, but not. He thinks it'll stay that way, and he smiles at her, assured in the knowledge that she will submit once again to his delicious torture.

Only Sakura is done playing his game, and has been done for days. Even as a girl, patience had never really been her strong suit, and while age has tempered the influence, it has not snuffed it out completely. Rather, it has become like a wire pulled taut. Tension is coiling in her bones, and she hears her restraint creaking in her ears. The time for teasing is over. She wants satisfaction, and she wants him.  _Now._

Snapping free of her bonds, she plunges her fist into the collar of his jacket and pulls him in. At long last, she's taking what's hers.

\---

He was an idiot.

This is the thought running through Kakashi's head as he runs from rooftop to rooftop, dashing down drainpipes and flipping over fire escapes. He was supposed to meet with Sakura an hour ago—had planned to meet her and be on time and everything—but what had started as a simple meeting with Tenzou soon devolves into a meeting of the Team 7 males that spills into an impromptu training session. He is annoyed with his teammates, and furious with himself for his tardiness. He only hopes his female teammate isn't too furious herself.

Bounding onto her balcony, he aims to leap once more before landing on the doorstep of her apartment when he spies a pair of feet framed by the window. Leaning back to peer around the curtain, his suspicions are confirmed.

Quickly disarming the traps lining her window, he carefully steals inside. He is upon her sleeping form in two steps. His absence, it seems, has gone unnoticed. At the prospect of not having to dodge her angry fists, relief settles over him, but it soon finds itself not alone as a vague regret shares its space. As he looks upon the pink-haired girl's sleeping figure, hesitation restrains his actions. He knows that she hasn't been getting much sleep lately, but he is here for a reason. He knows what he must do.

Ignoring the slight twinge of guilt in his chest, he gently places his hand on her shoulder. "Sakura. Sakura, wake up," he whispers…

Only to find her fist buried in his jounin vest and her tongue forcing its way into his masked mouth. A strangled noise of surprise rumbles from his throat, loud enough to wake her it seems because suddenly her eyes are open and he can see the faint ticking of gears in motion in her head.

Red and awake, she shrieks.  _"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"_  she screams, throwing pillows, books, kunai—anything she can get her hands on at him. Fearing for his safety, he obediently does what he is told, and exits her apartment in a rush.

Only when he is an entire neighborhood away does he realize that he had taken the long way out of her apartment, leaving via the front door rather than the window he had entered, and that his entire purpose for going there is now defeated. However, all of this is eclipsed by the mixed feelings of worry and confusion he feels in response to Sakura's actions. Perplexed, he touches his fingers to his lips, and wonders alone on a rooftop at the cause of Sakura's sudden outburst.

Had it been something he said?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be the end of the Kakashi-in-Glasses series, but then another plot bunny came and now there will be another three. Enjoy the first arc, I guess!


End file.
